


She

by Shedoes69



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shedoes69/pseuds/Shedoes69
Summary: Graduation is over and she is ready to start the next chapter of her life but before she does she wants to party and have fun as she is taking a little time down memory lane she is interrupted with some not so exciting news about her summer. Wait for it....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just getting started. Stay with me it's going to be a good ride. Please excuse punctuation and Grammer errors. Will fix in time.

Chapter 1   
Today is the beginning of the rest of my life. Graduation is over and in a couple of months I will be in collage but for now it's party time she thought to herself sitting on her grand parents deck after all her friends and family left her after grad party.   
She had no real plans for the summer except to surf all day and party all night. She had earned it. She made it out of high school and worked hard for a full scholarship to UNC to play soccer. So her intentions for break was to relax get laid as often as her girl would allow being that they would be separated when she leaves. The last couple of weeks had been pretty rocky for the two. They had been together for a little over   
a year and things were ok. They were not in love but things were fun for a while. It was the first relationship she had been in because she had never been attracted to guys and until the middle of her junior year she had never been with anyone. She knew since 8th grade that she was different. That's when reality hit Ashlyn Harris that she liked girls. Everything about them. Their smiles, soft voices and skin. It was all she could think about. I fact she felt like a haromonal teenage boy at 13 rather than a girl. She also felt embarrassed that she was different. All the other girls her age we're going crazy about the guys. Why couldn't she just be like them?   
Then junior year started and she was invited to a party for one of her older brothers friends. She had been hanging out by the fire pit with her cousin Corey when 2 girls started talking to Corey. She noticed the shorter brunette glancing over at her several times while the tall blonde carried on most of the conversation. As the conversation went on the brunette sat down beside her. Ashlyn nerves were all over the place. She found the girl attractive and the girl seemed to be moving closer by the minute. At that time the girl started the conversation and Ashlyn found out her name was Kim and she was 2 years older than Ashlyn. She had just moved to Satalite Beach from Alabama to work for her aunt's new restaurant in town. The blond was her cousins Casey. Kim was easy to talk to. They talked for hours until the party started to wind down. She found out that Kim liked both men and women and she had just left her 2 year girlfriend in Alabama. The distance was too much so they broke up two weeks earlier. Corey and Casey walked down to the beach out of sight so Ashlyn and Kim walked towards the rocks. Ashlyn hopped up on a big rock and Kim took her hand and sat beside her. Kim asked her if she could kiss her. So she leaned in and their lips touched gently. Then the kissed deepened until she could no longer breath. When they parted she knew that she never wanted to kiss a guy. This is what she felt was rite. After a few minutes of kissing they hear Corey coming up telling Ashlyn they had to go before her curfew was up. Casey was behind him giggling saying come on little girl. It's bed time. While the four of them laughed. Ashlyn then said your just mad cause Corey has to take me home and can't get in them panties. She then jumped off the rock helped Kim down and left the three of them standing with their mouths open. When she and Corey got back to the truck he said dude what was that all about? Look, I just got my first kiss ever and your latest conquest just imbarrassed the hell out of me. Ashlyn, we were not messing around. I work with her at the turtle center. We were actually looking at a marked area that we flagged the other day. Casey is like you. She wouldn't touch me with a ten foot pole. So you and Kim seemed to hit it off. As he started driving them toward her house Ashlyn opened up that the kiss was great and she knew from it she definitely liked girls but she did not think Kim was the one.   
A few days later Ashlyn finished up with soccer practice, jumped on her long board and headed home. On her way she stopped at the store to grab some gum. As she rounded the corner to the ile the gum was on she bumped into to someone. Opps sorry she said as she grabbed the person around the waist to keep them from falling. What the heck the girls said. I'm so sorry Ashlyn said as she realized it was Casey she had bumped into. O hey Ashlyn it's ok. But next time whatch where you are going little girl. Ashlyns face turned blood red. Why did this girl keep calling her a little girl. She then turned back to the older girl. You are only 2 years older than me she spat out. I may still be in high school but it's only two fuckin years. I'm no baby. She then grabbed Casey's hand and placed it on her breast and said "babies don't have these!" Casey withdrew her hand from Ashlyn and sheepishly apologies. Ashlyn brushed passed the taller girl saying it's whatever. She then proceeded to the counter and paid for her gum. Left the store and took off on her board. About 2 minutes into her ride home a car pulled next to her she stopped her board as the car stopped. Hey Casey said. I am sorry Ashlyn. I was just playing with you. I've been hanging out with Corey at work and he talks about you so much and treats you like a little sister. I just kinda felt that way too. I remember you growing up in school. I was not picking on you in fact I actually find you to be growing into a beautiful woman. With that Ashlyn smiles the dimple smile at her and says ok big sister give me a ride home. After pulling off the conversation flowed talks of school and how things were going with soccer. Then they pulled into the driveway of Ashlyns home. Casey said how did things go with Kim then Ashlyn told Casey, Kim is really nice we had a good conversation she's a pretty good kisser but I see her becoming more of a friend. Casey said Kim said about the same thing. So since nothing's going on there would you like to go out with me Friday Casey asked??? Ashlyn's eyes got big and said do you like mean on a date? Casey said yes you're a big girl now right and I like you and I would like to see where things could go if you're interested. Ashlyn smiled and said yeah I would like that so what time are you picking me up. Casey said she would pick her up at 6 on Friday.  
After school on Friday Ashlyn rushed home to start picking out something to wear. She was so excited Casey was so hot and she thought she would never have a chance. Finally picking out a nice button-up plaid shirt and skinny jeans with Sperry's she got ready and sat on the porch swing waiting. She knew her mom wouldn't be home for a while and Chris was at work so she really didn't have anybody to answer to. At 5:50 Casey pulled up and Ashlyn jumped in the car. Wow, Casey said you look nice so do you say that Ashlyn. Casey was dressed and a v-neck black shirt was skinny jeans and a pair of Vans. As they pulled off the two decided to go down to Da kine Diagos and eat. After their meals they decided to go down to the beach and talk for a little while. Casy sat down on the beach looking out towards the ocean Ashlyn sit down beside her as they watched the waves crashing to the shore. Ashlyn was having fun just hanging out with Casey. Casey was hot but she was also a lot of fun and sweet. They sit there for a while just talking about family and friends then Casey turned toward Ashlyn and leaned in and kissed her. The kiss slowly turned heated and before things got out of hand Casey pulled back and asked with hooded eyes if they could move this to her apartment. Ashlyn was nervous because this was going to be her first time. She stood up and said um I probably need to head home. Casey then stood up and said Ashlyn it's okay we'll take it slow I know it's your first time but I really want this and I know you do too. With that being said Ashlyn said okay I'm ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we are getting closer.

Chapter 2

As the two entered the apartment Casey turn to Ashlyn and ask her if she would like something to drink. Ashlyn said no I'm good. Casey then led her to the couch to sit down. Ashlyn was a ball of nerves but Casey was real gentle and put her hand on her leg said it's going to be okay. After receiving the Dimpled smile the older blonde couldn't help herself as she placed her hand on ashlyn's cheek leaned in and started to kiss her. Again the the kiss became heated and she led Ashlyn into her bedroom. She closed the door and begin to take the younger girls clothes off. Before Ashlyn knew what was going on they were both in the bed naked making out. Then Casey placed her mouth on ashlyn's breast working her nipple with her tounge. Ashley threw her head back and moaned. Then Casey moved her hand down to Ashlyn's clit and begin to play with her. At this time she was actually losing it, she had never felt something so good in her life. Casey then move down between her legs and replaced her hand with her tongue on ashlyn's clit. Ashlyn was already coming undone when she placed a finger in her opening. As Kasey worked her clit she began to move in and out of her core whith one finger, then added another. Ashlyn came undone after only a couple seconds of this. The older girl climbed up beside Ashlyn kissing her and letting her taste herself.  
Ashlyn told her she didn't know if she knew what she was doing but she was going to try. Casey said that's fine do to me what you like done to you. I will talk you through it. Ashlyn move down to Casey's nipple and started to work it as Casey had done to her. She then moved to the other nipple and noticed Casey squirming around. That gave her notice that she was doing something right. She then moved back up to kiss her and her hand shakingly made it's way down to the other girls slit. She then begin to play with Casey's clit with her thumb. Casey began to squirm and moan at that Ashlyn placed two of her fingers into Casey's opening in to begin to pump in and out. Casey begin to scream and throw her head back. that was all Ashlyns needed. She continued working her clit with her thumb while plunging her two fingers out of her hole while sucking hard on her pulse point. Casey came hard yelling ashlyn's name not to mention throwing out a few dirty words. As Ashlyn collapsed beside her, Casey smiled and said there is no way that was your first time....  
The rest of junior year and the senior year flew by with soccer and Casey keeping her busy. They had been going strong. Hanging out whenever Ashlyn wasn't busy with school and soccer and when Casey was not working. They had a lot of fun and sex. Casey was just a cool chick. But two weeks before graduation the dreaded conversation about Ashlyn leaving came up. They were sitting on the beach when Casey asked what her plans were for them while she was gone. Ashlyn told her she was having so much fun that she can't even think about it but she didn't know if she could do long distance. Casey dropped her head and said well we'll just have to make the best of it this summer and just see what happens. Ashlyn said that's why I like you so much because you never put pressure on anything. Casey with tears in her eyes said Ashlyn I care about you but I know you have to move on and grow up and whether that's with me or not I'll understand. Even though they had been exclusive neither one considered it a long-term relationship but they enjoyed each other's company and love having fun and enjoyed the sex with each other. Keeping it they were both young in mind. They were just enjoying being too young girls having someone they enjoyed hanging out with.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things may have just took a turn for the worst. Summer plans all ruined and no way out of this new development.

Chapter 3

Just as she was reflecting on the everything the last few weeks she heard the back door open. She snapped out of her thoughts to see her grandma coming closer. "Hey peanut, can we talk" her grandmother said. Yes, nanna what's going on. Her grandma just shook her head and begin to tell her a story of when she was a teenage girl and how her father had moved the family to Georgia one summer to help his friend on their farm. She had explained that during that time farming was really big in that area and is what kept things going in the south. As she went on into the story she told her of staying with this farmer friend of her father's and his family. While they were there she became close friends to his youngest daughter Caroline. After the crops came in her family came back to Florida and she and Caroline kept up through letters and later many phone calls and she had even had a visit from Caroline before Ashlyn's dad was born.  
After all was said about the past her grandmother then told her that the farm had been handed down to Caroline after her father and mother had passed and she had been living there for years with her husband that had died a week earlier. She told her how the house was needing work and she was needing help with the animals. She explained that her only living relatives lived in Virginia and we're sending their kids down to help with repairs and that she had talked to Cory and he was going as well. Finally she got to the point and asked Ashlyn would she be willing to help. There was a lot to do and it would probably take most of the summer but she really wanted to help her friend even if she could not be there herself. Ashlyn blew out a deep breath. She could not say not to her grandmother. She had done everything for her brother and herself after their dad died and mother took off. If it was not for their grandparents they would have went to foster care. Those two people gave everything to make sure she and Chris had what the wanted and needed. After pondering for a couple of seconds she looked up at her favorite face in the world and said " yes nana, I will help. When do we leave and where are we staying?" Her grandmother said that she an Corey would need to leave on Sunday so they could get settled in to start working on Monday and they would be staying in a cabin on the farm that would need a little work as well. "Wow"she thought. Two days she couldn't believe she was fixing to leave her planned fun summer of relaxing to work on a farm but she could not let her nana down. As soon as her grandmother kissed her on the forehead and went back in the house she slumped into the chair and sighed. She had her whole freakin summer plans just ruined. How was she supposed to tell Casey that instead of having the rest of the summer to say goodbye the only had two days and then on top of that she thought to herself, Georgia. What is in freakin Georgia? South Georgia at that. No beach and from what she knew of where they would be it sounded like she would be surrounded by a bunch of dirt, cows and chickens. This was not gonna be fun at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to find out where her relationship stands. Will they spend the last day together and agree to remain close?

Chapter 4

It's late by now but she knew Casey will still be up. She told the older girl before she left her graduation party she would call her before she went to bed. That was before everything has changed and now this was a conversation she was not ready for. She was only two rings in when a sleepy sounding Casey answers the phone. "Hey babe, you getting ready for bed?" She asked. "Not really" I had a lot going on after the party." Said Ashlyn. She then begin to tell her about her conversation whith her grandmother and what was going on. The line was silent on the other end as she continued. After she finished the line was still silent except for quiet sniffles. Ashlyn closed her eyes and calmly said "Casey are you there". Then there was more silance. She then said " babe are you going to say something?" Before she could say anything else she heard " goodbye Ashlyn" and the phone call ended. "Crap" the thought. She did not want it to end this way. This girl was her best friend, her lover and had been her first. She could not break her heart this way. If only she could have stayed this Summer they could have had more time to soften the blow. She began to text her over and over. Telling her to talk to her that they could a least try long distance but nothing came. Finally she had had enough one way texting and her last attempt was to say if she did not get a text back she was walking the four miles to Casey's house. About two minutes later the text she was waiting for came in.... "It's over, don't come!" Even tho she knew this was not the one it still gutted her. She still wanted to go but she knew Casey like the back of hand. It was over. Ashlyn hung her head got up went inside took a shower and went to bed just to stay wide awake. After a while of just staring blankly out of the window she sighed finally and then sleep set in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting into the groove now! I feel this is one of the best chapters yet! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 5

Saturday,10:15am

" Rise and shine porcupine" she hears and the cover is suddenly pulled off of her as she fights to try to regain her hold on it while keeping her eyes closed. "Give it back butt nugget" she said to her brother Chris. "Nope! Nanna sent me in here to get your lazy ass up". " Come on I had a ruff night and I ahve to leave tomorrow and I'm single and this shit just sucks. So please get out of my room and. Let me sleep"! " Nope, again lil sis. I'm not going to let you woller in your self pity, your are a big girl, so toughen up buttercup" he said. " Besides, you will really like Georgia. I did when I went to Atlanta for that basketball camp when I was 14". She spat out at him "dude, that was Atlanta. The city, duh that was fun but this is freaking po dunk no where. Like , fields for days cows that say moo pigs that say oink oink and damn roosters that won't shut the hell up when all you wanna do is sleep late". Har har, your so funny drama queen but seriously get it together. Nanna is really excited that you and Corey are going to help her friend. She is beaming like a sunshine. At least Corey took off for the rest of the summer and you won't be all alone. So stop your crying and get up and at least try to look happy in front of nanna because if you ruined her day I'm gonna kick your butt! Hey by the way did you say single? He quriked his brows and said you did not love her anyway! Ashlyns sighed and said, dude that's not the point. You know I adored her. She is so awsome it hurts because she just said goodbye last night and a year and a half is all gone. " I got ya sis, just hold on. Pretty soon you will be in Chapel Hill dropping lots of panties and partying and I guess going to school". She shook her head and smiled." Did you just say dropping panties?" As she laughed uncontrollably. You are such a dick she told him and by the way I have been to soccer camps and u-19 competitions. And I did not drop panties there. It was only one pair she said sadly and now it's over".  
Just then her grand walked through the door and popped Chris on the back of the head. She told him he was doing a poor job of getting his sister down to breakfast.  
After the two finished eating with their grandparents they decided to hang out and catch a few waves. It was a pretty good day spent with her big bro. She was going to miss him. He had been her rock when things got hard and one of her biggest supporters of her soccer. She wished he did not have to work so he could go with them this summer but she knew he couldn't. At least she woul have her big cuzzo!  
As the day wound down the two took there boards to the deck and went on for showers and ate dinner with nanna and pop. She was going to miss all of them but she had decided to stop being negative about this summer and in good ole Georgia fashion be like Scarlett and just say " After all tomorrow is another day".


	6. Chapter 6

Monday 6am

With the truck loaded and fuelled, Ashlyn and Corey we're on their way. Traffic was not to bad this time of the morning.So good for them the made there way up Florida to Georgia pretty easy. " Hey, did you know Jimmy Carter grew up close to where we are going" ?Corey said. "Nope, I did not know that she told him, he was like the president who liked peanuts or something like that rite". She said. Both were laughing as they were entering Georgia. As they traveled they talked about soccer and college and Ashlyn could not stop thinking how she was ready to get this detour over with and get to UNC.  
After almost 6 hrs and two stops into the trip they arrived at their destination. As they pulled into the driveway they noticed an old two story white house that had seen better days as well as an old barn lots of old farm equipment and a lot of dirt with a few trees. Caroline came out of the house to greet them as they got out of the truck. She was small in stature but as she hugged Ashlyn she noticed even tho she was older she was strong as a mule. They made small talk for a few minutes when Caroline invited them in for lunch.  
We were waiting on you two to eat so I think my cousin Ali was just taking out the biscuits. So let's get some grub and talk. As they entered the house the wonderful smells hit Ashlyn. She loved to eat and she was ready. They made their way into the old but very tidy and rather big house. As they reached the kitchen they noticed Caroline's two cousins we already sitting at the table. Ok you two let me introduce you to my couisins and your work buddies for this summer. This is Kyle she said. Kyle got up and shook Corey and ashlyn's hand and this is my sweet Ali. Ali raised up out of her chair and greeted Corey and shook his hand and the same with Ashlyn. As their hands met So did their eyes. Ashlyn thought her whole body was going to explode. She had always heard of when people met they felt fire or fireworks even, but what she felt was an explosion. She could not move or speak. Just then Corey poked her in the side and she released Ali's hand and he said let's eat hungry. They all say down and Caroline held out her hand to Ali and Corey who were on either side of her and then the other two took hold of each other's hands so that Caroline could say grace. Thank goodness Kyle was beside Ali because she did not know if she could handle another touch from Ali at this time not to mention holding her hand.  
They lunch Caroline had offered was delicious. There were green beans, mashed potatoes, fried pork chops and homade bicuts, with pecan pie for dessert.   
When everyone was finished and the dishes were done they all sat in the living room as Caroline discussed what all needed to be done. After their little meeting Kyle and Ali were to take them to the cabin for the rest of the afternoon to get settled. There was a fully stocked fridge and stove to cook on for supper and beakfast. Tomorrow the girls were to go to town and get the supplies to start painting the inside of the hose and the boys were to start mending the pasture fences.  
After the little meeting they said goodbye to Caroline and Ashlyn and Corey followed the two siblings in Caroline's truck up the short drive to the cabin in the edges of the woods.  
It was a quaint two bedroom cabin with a little loft with a twin bed, a small living area and tiny kitchen. The porch needed a little work a some of the boards were starting to break a have holes in places. The boys began to talk and decided after their work day was over tomorrow they would go to town and get the wood needed to fix it. As the boyshad decided their sleeping arrangements deciding Kyle wold take the loft and Corey would have the smaller bedroom with the twin bed they walked back outside to the horse shoe pit Kyle told Corey about. Aslyn carried her bags in to the bigger room where Ali went and placed them beside the bed that she would be sleeping in. She was so nervous she did not know what to say so she just stood at the edge of the bed staring at it. Ali cleard her throat and she shook her head and said " sorry it was a long drive and I guess I'm a little out of it". Ali chuckled at her. She then sat down on her bed opposite of Ali on hers. She had never been this nervous with anyone. She could not understand why she felt like this girl had her so dumbstruck. For one she was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen and her smile melted her heart. If she did not get herself in check she was sure the girl would think she was crazy." So, what part of Florida are you from". Ali asked bringing her back to reality. O, uh Satalite Beach. It's close to Cape Canaveral. "Cool", said Ali. " I always wanted to live near the beach and are you close enough to watch the rockets deploy"? Ashlyn begin to feel a little more comfortable with Ali and told her about living in Satalite and the rockets. How calm lif was there and her second love surfing. As the conversation went on Ali told her about growing up in Virginia and how she loved when that went to the waterfront. They talked about school and the fact that they both graduated and both received scholarships for soccer. The found out they both had so much in common. Both had older brothers, both played soccer and we're going to play in collage.they had been talking so much they did not realize that two hours had past. Kyle came in and informed the that he and Corey we're going to the lake down the hill and go swimming if they wanted to join.  
Ali excused herself to the bathroom to change while Ashlyn changed in this bedroom.  
The four of them made their way to the lake and as the boys ran down the dock and jumped in immidiatly the girls took their time and laid their towel on the dock. " You coming"? Ashlyn asked. Ali told her she wanted to lay out for a little while and she would be out in a bit.   
After a while Ali got hot and joined the others in the water. They all had fun swimming and splashing each other with the boys taking time to dunk the girls every few minutes. The girls finally got tired and decided to go back and start cooking supper leaving the boys in the water. Ashlyn told Ali she could shower first. She checked her phone for service and of course no bars. " Great" she thought.Ali finished her shower and went to the kitchen to start cooking while Ashlyn took a shower. She and Kyle had been to the store the day before with Caroline after their plane had arrived and picked up plenty of food for the cabin. Tonight the were going to have baked chicken rice and asparagus. As Ali stared the chicken she thought to herself how crazy it was that she had never had feeling for anyone but yet this girl taking a shower has blown her away. She knew she had never been attracted to guys even tho they were always attracted to her always trying to impress her. During highachool she never had time for them. Soccer had been her love but in all seriousness she had had behind the sport to hide the fact that she had stronger feelings for the girls in her school that the guys. She had never told anyone this not even her brother who had been openly gay since his junior year. She had seen what he went through in school and at home and was reluctant to open that can of worms in her own life but this girl was making her feel things.   
Ashlyn came into the kitchen and helped Ali finish up as the boys came in and took showers.  
After supper they all retired to their beds early so they could get started the next morning. As the girls laid in their beds neither could sleep and the conversation flowed. The talked about their lives as children nad about their families. Ashlyn even told her about her parents and how she and her Bry were raised by their grandparents. Ali told her about how her parents had divorced a year earlier and how hard it had been. It was so amazing to Ashlyn how easy it was to talk to Ali. Other that Casey she had never told anyone things she had been opening up about. As she was in her thoughts Ali spoke up. " How did you tell people you were gay"? Ashlyns eyes about popped out of her head and her mother went dry.


	7. Chapter 7

After the initial shock of the question wore off. She begin to tell Ali how in eighth grade she begin to know something was different and she liked girls instead of boys but that she never told anyone until she was in 10th grade. She told her that she was at the dinner table with her grandparents and brother one night and she just blurted it out like it was any normal news of the day. Ali's eyes got big as she finished her story. She told her that her nana told her she already knew and that she loved her anyway. Chris told her he already knew and she better not go chasing his girlfriend's around and her pop told her he loved her no matter what but could she please pass the peas  
Ali explain that she had known she liked girls for a while and had never been with guys even tho they were always trying to get close to her. She told Ashlyn that Kyle knew how she felt and that he was also gay. He had went through alot when he first came out in highschool with his peers and their dad. Their mom never waivered and loved uncontrollably. She and Kyle had always been close and she had told him her junior year that she might be different too. He was not surprised and told her that she should tell people when she was ready but she was scared and not sure when she wanted to let people in and know her secret. Ashlyn told her the same as Kyle to do it in her own time.  
As the continued to talk about the subject. They talked about their first kiss experience. Ash told her about Kim and Ali told her about a boy named Jake back home when she was 13 but that was all she ever did because it was akward and she threw herself into soccer and never found time for much else. They both talked about their love for soccer and positions.  
Then all of a sudden Ali asked Ashlyn if she would kiss her to see if she really liked girls. Ash litterly fell out of bed. As she got up she moved to Ali's bed and sat down. "Are you sure"she asked. Ali said" yes I just want to know". Ashlyn placeed her hand on Ali's cheek. She moved in and gently kissed her on her lips. It was a soft kiss but then became a little heated. The kissing lasted for a minute until Ash pulled back and asked if she had it figured it out yet. All the while in her mind the real reason for pulling back was because the electricity was so strong it was getting her all worked up. Ali batted her eyes and said "I think I need another.


	8. Chapter 8

Ash was by no means ready for her answer but was not about to stop if Ali wanted to continue. She moved back in and begin to kiss her again. Before she knew it they were both laying on the bed half naked with Ali's breast in her mouth. She had never felt anything she was feeling before. Ashlyn suddenly realized what she was doing and come up beside Ali. She told her she thought they needed to stop. Ali scruntched up her face. Telling her she did not want to stop. Not only did she figure things out with the kisses bit she knows now she wants to do I it more and she wanted Ashlyn to take her now and was too hat to stop. Ashlyn had to see for herself and could not stop now. She ran her hand down the front of Ali's sleep shorts into her panties placing her hand on her wet folds and begin to rub. She felt just how much Ali really did want her . She took her hand out of Ali's shorts and begin to kiss her deeply and then removed them. The kisses we're heated and filled with so much want and desire. Ashlyn ran her fingers between her folds and keeping in mind Ali was a virgin slipped one finger gently into her while Ali gasped and moaned In between there lips. She slowly begin to pump one finger in and out while using her thumb to massage her growing bud. She was so turned on she had to have more. She begin to kiss down her body stopping at each nipple while continuing to pump her finger. All the while making Ali moan and thrust up for more. She made her way down and pulled out her finger and cleaned it off telling Ali she tasted so good.. she licked from her center to her clit and then replaced her finger inside while placing her tounge to Ali's clit. Ali was coming undone, never had had a feeling that felt so good. Ashlyn then slowly pulled her finger half the way out and added a second as she slowly went back in. With the new things that were being done to her body Ali shook and as she reached her orgasm she cried out with such pleasure.


End file.
